respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Howitzer Gun
|Damage? = Excellent (4 bars) |Range? = Great (3 bars) |Accuracy? = Great (3 bars) |Agility? = Poor (1 bar) |Clip Size? = 6 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosive projectile-launching weapon. }} The Howitzer Gun is the 21st weapon available for purchase, unlocked at level 30 and costs . It boasts extremely high damage and considerable range and accuracy, but low agility. It has 6 explosive rounds. Strategy The Howitzer Gun is excellent in taking down opponents as its explosive damage and moderate fire rate can wipe out opponents in seconds (Four shots if your opponent is wearing the anti-explosive armour). If it doesn't hit the enemy, the explosion hits the enemy and its projectile speed is faster than rockets. This makes Howitzer a tough weapon to avoid. Its reload time can take quite a while, especially so with the arrival of the Easter Holiday Update, where its reload time has doubled from two to four seconds, so ensure you have a good number of bullets and reload when no one is around. The Howitzer Gun is an expensive, yet impressive weapon. Tips *Reloading - The Howitzer Gun, while great for use in burst fire, has a relatively small clip size of 6 shots. Reload the weapon if the ammo color changes from yellow to red (1 shot left). It is recommended to do this if nobody's around, as the long reload time (four seconds) leaves one vulnerable. *Targeting - Targeting players near the wall or ceiling makes your firing movement easier, as the barrier may trigger the explosion where a shot in an open area would clearly miss. This works well with many closed-off maps such as Headquarters, but beware of self-damage from the explosion's splash. *Placement - Howitzer requires a great place to fire in. Do not pass in long, straight paths such as Royal Garden, or the sunken submarine at Frozen Bay. Claiming bonus points through dropped medals isn't a good idea, as enemies have a chance to kill the player when the player tries to claim it, due to the player's low agility. A noteworthy tactic is to leave the point there and fire at enemies trying to claim the medal, much like a bait. *The Good maps to use The Howitzer Gun are- Sandtown, headquaters, EastsideDistrict. Mainly Because these have a lot of corners and walls, so you could fire at your opponent at more places than other maps. Rex Rex carries the Howitzer Gun and can be extremely difficult to kill because of his weapon, and his accuracy and health bonuses make this job more difficult. Skin A limited time, event-exclusive skin can be obtained as a tier prize in the Hand Grenade Fest (which is currently inactive). In order to get the skin, you must acquire 75 grenade kills in Team VS mode during the event. The skin, when received, textures the Howitzer black with flames on the shield, but you can switch it back to its original appearance by clicking the button on the icon. Like any other skin for other weapons, it does not grant any benefits to the Howitzer. This means that it is used for cosmetic purposes only, or to show others that you progressed through an event. Weapon Analysis Advantages * An excellent cash weapon. * A good camping weapon * Great accuracy for an explosive weapon * Outstanding power and range. * The projectiles hit the opponent almost instantly. Disadvantages * Autokills are common when using this weapon. * When you move, the crosshairs gets really big (like the Siege Cannon, but smaller). * Very low agility * Weak against people who are wearing the Anti explosive equipment. * Expensive weapon (100000) cash. * Slow reload speed. Use a Hammer to crack a nut The achievement, "Use a hammer to crack a nut", can be attained by making 25 kills with the Howitzer Gun. Counter Guide This is a page that's gonna help you counter the Howitzer Gun. Video Trivia *In the early versions of The Respawnables, the Howitzer was the last weapon to be unlocked. *The Howitzer Gun is actually supposed to be used to bombard targets from a distance, but it seems like it was converted into a more portable model to lessen the weight for Infantry use. *The Howitzer Gun is actually based on the Russian ML20 artillery piece that was used in World War II. *Although the player carries the gun with two hands, that would be impossible in the real world due to the heavy weight of the gun. *Along with Blunderbuss, this is one of the most preferred weapons in the game. * This weapon's reload used to be two seconds before the Easter Holiday Update after the update it became four seconds; * The wheels had no function at all. *This along with the Thumper, Dual Grenade Pistols, Grenade Launcher, Missile Launcher, Bazooka, Anti-Material Sniper, and the Sniper Rifle are the only weapons to have no damage drop-off at long range. Gallery Howitzer1.jpg|Howitzer Gun in the Shop New Free Howitzer Skin.png|Howitzer Gun Flame Skin loading screen Imagefr.jpg|Howitzer Gun Flame Skin in the Shop Real_Howitzer.png|A real life Howitzer Gun Category:Weapons Category:The Respawnables Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons